1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel cylinder adjuster, and more particularly, to an adjuster for different sizes of wheel cylinders.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional a wheel cylinder adjuster generally comprises a disk that is connected axially to the cylinder and a wrench that is connected to the disk. The disk has a hollow tubular portion extending from a center thereof and the size of the tubular portion is matched with the port of the valve. Two pivotal holes are located diametrically of the tubular portion. A positioning hole is defied in an outside of the tubular portion so that a positioning rod is inserted into the positioning hole. The wrench has a driving member at the distal end thereof, and a recessed area is defined in the driving member. A magnet is located in the recessed area. Two protrusions extend from the outer periphery of the recessed area so as to be pivotably connected to the pivotal holes of the tubular portion. The tubular portion is inserted into the port of the valve and the positioning rod is engaged with the notch of the wheel cylinder.
The adjuster is stored in a tool box 1 as shown in FIG. 1, and there are two sets of the wrenches 10, 11 and multiple disks 12 in different sizes. The weight of the two sets of the wrenches 10, 11 and the multiple disks 12 is so heavy that the user is difficult to carry the tool box easily. The size of the tool box is big and occupies spaces.
The present invention intends to provide an adjuster for different sizes of wheel cylinders so as to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.